Pequeña sorpresa
by mayaRH
Summary: Aquí estaba yo aferrándome a la pequeña manita que tenia en mis manos enormes, había llegado hace unas cuantas horas al aeropuerto y el solo sonido del teléfono anunciandome que ella había llegado me volvía histérico.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estaba yo aferrándome a la pequeña manita que tenia en mis manos enormes, había llegado hace unas cuantas horas al aeropuerto y el solo sonido del teléfono anunciándome que ella había llegado me volvía histérico.

No sabia como contarle a nadie Y no lo hice. seguí con los años ocultándolo, aun que una pequeña parte de mi se rompía a pedazos por ello no podía hacer mas, era joven y era una responsabilidad enorme

El ascensor se detuvo solo le pedí a todos los dioses que takano no estuviera esperándome. La pequeña manito empezó a temblar baje mi mirada y unos ojos tan iguales pero tan inocentes me miraban con miedo y preocupación.

Ella me leía como una carta y eso me preocupaba pero a la vez me encantaba, me hacia comprender que ella y yo éramos iguales.

Sonreí y ella me mostró esos hermosos hoyuelos que se hacían en su carita blanca. estaba nerviosa pero feliz, feliz de que por fin tuviera una familia.

Este pensamiento me hizo sentir despreciable como era tan estúpido de no haberla traído desde el principio, seria mas fácil para ella.

Entre en mi apartamento jalando algunas maletas repletas de cosas. la manito se soltó de mi sorprendiéndome corrió por el apartamento como si fuera una gran aventura.

estaba feliz de estar aquí y yo solo podía regresarle tan amorosa felicidad.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Aquel sonido que solo uno de mis contactos tenia. Temblé al contestar pero lo hecho hecho estaba y no iba a parecer un cobarde no ahora y no con ella mirándome preocupada.

-¿sucede algo Takano-san?-

-¿donde estas?- eso sonó frío. ya le abría llegado mi carta con las vacaciones. No sabia si estaba enojado por el trabajo extra o por que no le comente nada.

-ocupado- escuche unas cuantas maldiciones antes de colgar pero necesitaba concentrarme en lo mas importante.

-vamos a comprar unas cosas ¿te parece?- un pequeño grito y una carcajada no se hicieron esperar.

tomo mi mano nuevamente como si aquello le cumpliría todos sus deseos.

-amos- Sonreí. no era tan pequeña pero se le dificultaba aun este nuevo y fascinante idioma. Se esforzaba, lo notaba en sus brillantes ojos.

* * *

Estuvimos unas cuantas horas afuera, Sayuri se había divertido al ver que las cosas eran muy diferentes a lo que ella acostumbraba

se le veía contenta y esperaba que continuara así, no soportaría verla triste, no a ella sobre todo con lo que tuvo que pasar en tan poco tiempo.

-Rit. Mía el ocaso- se escuchaba aun su acento dificultando mas su pronunciación aun así se hacia entender con su manita apuntando a la ventana. El atardecer era hermoso y mas cuando se reflejaban en aquellos ojos que me tenían hipnotizado.

-onodera- mierda. Esa voz la conocía, diablos si que la conocía y el tono que uso también. estaba enojado, fastidiado, pero sobre todo sorprendido.

Sayuri al escuchar aquella voz tan gruesa dejo mi mano para abrazar mi pierna y esconderse asiéndose al mismo tiempo lo mas pequeña que podía.

Takano estaba enfrente de la puerta de mi apartamento mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro. ignore su llamado y alse a sayuri quien tenia miedo y se aferro a mi cuello escondiendo su carita en el.

-hablemos adentro- intente ser lo mas autoritario que pude pero sayuri se asusto un poco mas. le acaricié la espalda y los cabellos tratando de que supiera que todo estaba bien.

Abrí la puerta. Me quite los zapatos y los de la pequeña y liviana masita. ya no se aferraba tanto pero no sacaba su cabeza de mi cuello como si tratara de esconder sus ojitos del mundo.

Deje a takano en la sala mientras abrazaba mas a la pequeña. La deje en mi cama arrecostada. Tenia los ojos húmedos y se aferraba a mi mano. Lo entendí perfectamente "no te vallas" le bese su mejilla y revolví sus cabellos, tome una muñeca que compre a escondidas de ella y se la pase

-mientras hablo con takano ella te hará compañía, nunca estarás sola. Lo prometo- sus ojitos brillaron nuevamente pero aun me sentía una miseria al ver algunas gotas de lágrimas en ellos.

-pero ¿sabes? ella se sentirá muy triste si la recibes con esas lagrimas. ¿Por que no mejor le muestras una gran sonrisa?- sayuri la tomo entre sus brazos mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus manitas. La bese nuevamente y salí.

Allí estaba, enfrentándome a la realidad solo podía admitirlo, estaba cagado del miedo de solo pensar en como reaccionaria takano.

Me senté enfrente de él le tendí una taza de té y suspire. tenia miedo pero era mejor decir la verdad de una vez por todas.

-takano-san pregunta lo que quieras prometo decir la verdad pero por favor cuida el tono ella esta en la habitación- no soné muy prepotente era mas como una sugerencia pero takano lo entendió o eso espere con aquel gesto.

-¿que es ella de ti?- increíble. takano siempre era muy directo, entendía como era pero esperaba que tuviera compasión.

Suspire tratando de infundirme valor.

-mi hija-

Takano abrió los ojos. iba a hablar pero lo interrumpí lo mas rápido que pude.

-takano-san no fuiste el único que enloqueció cuando terminamos aquella vez. Estaba destrozado y me fui a Inglaterra.-

-unos días antes de volver a Japón me encontré con una compañera y paso.- tome aire no era toda la historia pero debía pensar bien como continuar.

-me entere que ella quedo embarazada unos años después. cuando trabajaba en la editorial onodera. Los padres de ella eran ricos decidieron que el bebe seria su heredero, yo no tenia que saber nada mas- apreté los puños aun me enojaba que me ocultaran el resto.

-hace 2 meses ella murió y sayuri quedo vagando en aquella casa. Sola- entendía como era ser el heredero como veías pasar tantas personas a tu alrededor pero ninguna te miraba a los ojos.

-decidí que ella viviría conmigo. Hice lo imposible para que se lograra- mire directamente a la mesa como si fuera el objeto mas importante en aquella habitación. tenia calor, me dolía el estomago y sobre todo tenia miedo

-¿eso es todo?- su pregunta me descolocó mire a los ojos a takano buscando a que se refería. Estaba triste, decepcionado. mis ojos se aguaron, me sentía fatal solo a mi se me ocurría esconder este tipo de cosas.

-no. Pero ya lo dije si tu quieres saber algo mas. pregúntame.- mis voz flaqueó en la ultima palabra pero esperaba que takano no se hubiera fijado en eso.

-¿por que pediste tantas vacaciones?.-

-sayuri no sabe mucho de japón quería que se acostumbrara un poco antes de volver a trabajar-

-onodera ¿no era mejor que solo renunciaras?- lo mire a los ojos. Pestañee un par de veces tratando inútilmente de que las lágrimas no salieran. Era ahora o nunca ritsu.

-no pude. Amo ese trabajo se que no era lo que esperaba pero takano-san me enseño muchas cosas y no pude abandonarlo así como así.-

Takano abrió los ojos y me tomo de la mejilla para sonreír un sonroje a mas no poder intente desviar mi mirada pero fue imposible, takano me tenia bien sujeto.

-¿por que ahora de un momento a otro eres tan sincero y directo?-

Suspire. yo era muy masoquista al contestar esta pregunta pero ya nada podía hacer.

-p-por que takano-san merece una respuesta así- me beso. no supe cuando se levanto de la mesa pero se sentía cálido un poco húmedo por una que otra lágrima que se me habían escapado.

-¿como conseguiste tanto valor ritsu?- me acaricio la mejilla mientras teníamos nuestras frentes unidas.

Desvíe mi ojos de los de takano mirando lo que fuese que estuviera cerca.

-fue p-por que takano-san me lo enseño- no mentía después de todo lo que vivimos en emerald el valor era una cosa mínima.

-ritsu ¿me amas?- me separe un poco de él. No sabia como responder era una pregunta difícil pero yo ya había prometido decir la verdad.

-y-yo no lo se. Tengo tantas cosas en que pensar... Estoy confundido. Pero takano-san si,si siento algo por ti- nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse con mas pasión y dulzura que antes.

-¿por que nunca mencionaste nada?- lo abrace en busca de consuelo,él no tardo en corresponderme.

-tenía miedo. Era joven y paso tan rápido que acepte la propuesta de no enterarme de sayuri. No sabes cuanto lamento haberla dejado sola.- no sabia que pensaba takano se veía como si estuviera haciendo cálculos mentalmente.

-¿p-puedo conocerla?-

-si por supuesto- no titube. en realidad siempre quise que supiera de ella, que viera en sayuri lo mismo que yo veía, que compartiera conmigo lo que esa pequeña me daba. Amor.

Toque la puerta antes de entrar. la pequeña aun estaba con la muñeca, la trataba como una amiga mas y eso me encantaba

-sayuri¿quisieras conocer a alguien?- se veía nerviosa pero asintió la cabeza lentamente.

La alse y ella se aferro a mi, tenia miedo pero yo trataba de que supiera que no había nada de que temer.

Takano se levanto de su asiento en cuanto llegué se veía ansioso y eso me puso una cara de idiota instantáneamente. Era gracioso ver a alguien tan grande temblando por una pequeña de 5 años.

-sayuri él es takano, mi vecino y jefe- la pequeña salio de su escondite para mostrar sus bellos ojos a takano.

Takano sonrió de par en par cuando la vio. Sus ojos jade, su cabello castaño y sus mejillas regordetas junto con su manito extendida como toda una dama. Takano siguió el juego tomando su manita delicadamente para luego besarla tiernamente

-mucho gusto. Pequeña- sayuri sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos que la hacían ver mas bella de lo que ya era.

-onodera. Es hermosa, felicidades se parece mucho a ti- takano me miraba tristemente. El comprendía pero aun se veía decepcionado

-anooo. Rit dice que en Japón a las personas que se quieren no se les dice por el apellido- sayuri dijo mientras jugaba con sus manitas. Takano se sonrojo un poco por la sorpresa.

Solté una carcajada yo había podido acostumbrarme a las ocurrencias de sayuri pero para takano fue como un balde de agua frío.

Baje a sayuri mientras ella se sentaba junto con takano que aun no se reponía del shock.

-señol taano.-dijo la pequeña mientras jalaba un poco el saco a takano.

-dime- contesto un poco sorprendido takano.

-es solo que rit es alto pero tu eres súper alto ¿como hiciste?- me tome el estómago que dolía por tratar de no soltar una gran carcajada.

Era cierto que takano era alto pero que sayuri le preguntara como hizo para crecer tanto me causaba gracia. La pequeña no estaba acostumbrada a conocer nuevas personas supongo que fue por eso que le parecía tan interesante takano.

Takano me miro en busca de ayuda pero solo me quité unas cuantas lagrimitas que salian.

-mis padre es alto. de él lo saque- se veía un poco incomodo pero a la vez aliviado de que le cayera bien a la pequeña.

\- vez rit todo se debe al padre así que no debo comer esa cosa verde fea- sabia que hablaba de el brócoli pero me sorprendí con lo que salia esta niña.

-sayuri debes comerlo si no, no crecerás- me sentía ridículo diciendo eso pero la verdad si esa niña no comía verduras yo tendría un grave problema.

-no,no tu eres alto así que no pasara nada- decía mientras agitaba su dedito de un lado a otro mire a takano en busca de ayuda pero él me ignoro supongo que por venganza de lo que pasó.

* * *

Sayuri se durmió en el sofá después de cenar. El ambiente fue bastante agradable era poco común que takano y yo habláramos en la cena pero sayuri si que tenia tema de conversación.

Lleve los platós a la cocina regrese para encontrarme a takano arropando a sayuri y darle un beso de buenas noches. Se había encariñado.

Esta niña tenía ese efecto en las personas a pesar de eso con todo lo que vivió merecía un buen hogar que la amara no una mansión vacía.

Acompañe a takano a la vez se sentía ese horrible silencio incomodo.

-takano-san y-yo y-yo- quería decir tantas cosas pero de mi boca no salían. Era frustrante

-ritsu te amó y déjame decirte que tu hija no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti. Eso si respeto tu decisión si quieres que me alejé-

Como podía takano pensar que lo quería fuera de mi vida. Si, era un fastidio pero estaba ya muy acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca que el solo pensar que se iría me ponía los pelos de punta.

Mire al que negaba con mi cabeza. Aun tenia un poco de dignidad en mi como para no decirlo en voz alta.

Takano sonrió mientras unía mis labios con los de él. Estaba feliz y por mucho que yo intentara esconderlo yo también.

-buenas noches ritsu-

Me sonroje hasta las orejas pero aclare mi garganta para decir lo mas entendible posible.

-buenas noches masamune-kun- me beso la mejilla y se fue a su apartamento. Me sentía un poco vacío pero sabia que las cosas no podían salir mejor.

 **Gracias por leer espero que te allá gustado cualquier comentario o critica sera bien recibida**

 **P/d**

 **La historia puede continuar pero eso lo dejo a su elección XD**

 **P/d2**

 **Si no lo sabían aquí lo pongo. Tengo entendido que onodera tiene una estatura corriente es yokozawa y takano los que son gigantes XD y luego esta uno que apenas llega al metro medio XC (estoy exagerando creo *_*)**


	2. Chapter 2

Corría por los pasillos de aquel lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, necesitaba llegar a aquella habitación, aun oía la voz de ritsu en mi cabeza.

-¡masamune estoy llevando con sayuri a el hospital! ¿Podrías venir? ¡Por favor!- su voz suplicante y el ruido de una ambulancia me hicieron pensar en muchos escenarios distintos, muchos no eran muy agradables.

A lo lejos vi una puerta con el número que me dio esa molesta recepcionista ¿que no podía entender que tenia prisa?.

Abrí la puerta, empujando a quien sea que estuviera al otro. era ritsu que quedo cual masa en el piso.

Escuche la voz de sayuri, estaba en la camilla con el doctor haciéndole unas pruebas. Esta se carcajeaba y mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

Ignoré todo lo que ritsu decía. Me acerque a sayuri le acaricié la mejilla mientras decía dulcemente.

-¿como te sientes?-sayuri agrandó mas su sonrisa, miro directamente a mis ojos, aquellos que saco de su padre y a mi me volvían loco desde la primera vez que los vi.

-me siento mejor que rit- no dudó en soltar otra carcajada al ver un pequeño chichón en la cabeza de su padre. ¿Tal vez me pase? No, definitivamente no.

Ritsu se acercó por fin, no sin dejar de sobarse algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-sayuri aun no se acostumbra al clima caliente de Japón-me dijo en el oído tratando de que sayuri no le oyera. Ella solo lo miró como si pudiera leer todos sus pensamientos.

-e-ella se desmayó a causa del calor- estaba temblando y como no sayuri lo miraba de tal forma que si las miradas mataran ritsu estaría muchos metros bajo tierra.

Amaba esa niña. Sonreí ¿que mas le podía pedir a los dioses? Tenia un buen empleo, a ritsu y a la princesa sayuri. Era todo lo que alguna vez pude desear. una familia.

El solo escuchar a ritsu llamarme desesperado,me había hecho reflexionar ¿que pasaría si yo no estuviera cerca para protegerlos? Era un pensamiento muy pesimista pero el solo pensar que ya no estuvieran en mi vida, me hacia sentir miserable y sin ganas de vivir.

Ritsu apoyo su mano en mi,su mirada era triste como si quisiera saber lo que pienso. Aleje mis pensamientos y me concentre en las indicaciones del doctor para que no volviera a pasar.

* * *

Compramos unas cuantas vitaminas que el doctor recomendó mientras que Caminábamos sayuri soltó a ritsu para tomar mi mano y caminar junto a mi. miro a su padre y le mostró la lengua

-rit eres un chismoso- no volvió a hablar con ritsu en lo que llegábamos al apartamento. Este se veía triste y abatido, era realmente gracioso como hasta una niña de 5 años le ganaba a ritsu en peleas no verbales.

Dejé las bolsas en el living mientras que sayuri se acomodaba a leer un libro. Si que se parecían esos dos.

-oe ritsu- revolví un poco su hombro mientras el despegaba su frente de la mesa¿cuanto llevaba en la misma posición? Incluso tenia una marca roja en su frente. Le había dolido el comentario de sayuri.

-¿que?- tome la taza que estaba enfrente le di un gran sorbo y apunte a ritsu.

-¿por que sayuri no te llama papá?- tenia esa duda en mi cabeza desde que conocía a la niña. Era extraño, tenia una excelente relación padre-hija aun así nunca los había escuchado llamarse como tal.

Ritsu suspiro tomo la otra taza y le dio un gran sorbo sin notar que estaba caliente. Este chico era todo un desastre.

-sayuri nunca antes tuvo a alguien a quien decirle papá, así que no esta acostumbraba. Además yo no la quiero forzar. qué me llame como ella quiera- termino con una sonrisa, se notaba a leguas que el solo hecho de que ella estuviera aquí lo hacia feliz.

Me daban celos pero al mismo tiempo lo entendía, en tan poco tiempo había formado parte del día a día.

-masamune y-yo olvide q-que- ritsu comenzó mirarme si quisiera decir algo importante pero no le saliera.

tome su mano intentando darle valor mala idea, se puso mas nervioso.

-y-yo y s-sayuri bueno e-estamos- no entendí nada pero me daba miedo lo que sea que me fuera a decir, una parte de mi quería saber pero la otra temía que fuera algo malo.

-bueno nosotros... ¡Maldicion! Es dicil- soltó mi mano y se levanto. Sayuri aparto la vista del libro, se levanto y camino hasta ritsu.

-¡rit no digas malas palabras!- la niña le pego con el pequeño libro. Me causo bastante gracia

-lo lamento- ritsu bajó la mirada. Sayuri asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar. Aveces se me dificultaba saber quien estaba cuidando a quien.

-masamune. La verdad es que sayuri y yo estábamos pensando en mudarnos- por un momento el mundo se detuvo ¿estaba dejando me? ¿De nuevo? No iba a permitirlo, no otra vez.

-el apartamento es algo pequeño y sayuri crecerá, además que esta muy lejos de su colegio y pues... Estábamos P-pensando en que si t-tu q-querias y-ya sabes V-vivir c-con nosotros- la ultima palabra la dijo casi en un susurro. La entendí perfectamente, estaba feliz bueno esa palabra quedaba corta ¡No cabía en mi dicha!

-p-pues si no q-quieres esta bien-me puse a su lado tomando su mano.

-Eres un tonto... Por supuesto que lo haré- su rostro se iluminó por un segundo antes de sonrojarse. Tome su mejilla,levante su rostro y lo bese.

Nada importaba en ese momento tenia a ritsu y a sayuri el solo pensar que estaría con ellos en el mismo techo las 24 horas era como un sueño hecho realidad.

-masa ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO!- la pequeña niña corrió para darnos un abrazo. La levante y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo a mas no poder.

¿Que mas podía pedir? Esto era toda una familia no importaba lo que dijiese nadie

No importaba que no fuera como las demás. Había algo mejor AMOR.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holiwis**

 **¿Como están? Gueno aquí el segundo cap espero que les allá gustado.**

 **Cualquier recomendación ya saben sera bien recibida.**

 **¿Abra otra parte? Lo mas seguro es que no, todo depende de si mi cabeza le da un atacazo artístico sobre esta historia**

 **Pos quería decirles que subiré algo sobre estos dos mas adelante y pos espero que les guste.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios alegran mi día no saben cuanto**

 **Y ya eso es todo bye bye**


End file.
